fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 54
'Phantom Mk II '''is the 54th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The destruction of Jupiter inspires the Fairy Tail members to continue the chaotic war against Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord most powerful weapon is now released; Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, a giant robot and the building of Phantom Lord starts moving. This triggers Natsu's motion sickness and renders him unable to fight Totomaru. Fortunately Gray and Elfman come to rescue Natsu just in time. Outside the other guild members are fighting against Jose's Shades and the giant robot is forming the Magic circle for Abyss Break. Mirajane offers herself in Lucy's form to lure Jose away but the Phantom Lord Master sees through her plan. Natsu, Gray and Elfman are searching for the robot source of power and Elfman comes across another member of Phantom Lord's Element 4; Sol... Summary The destruction of the Lacrima which charges Jupiter inspires the Fairy Tail members and they reinforce their defence against Phantom Lord. Suddenly, the Phantom Lord guild changes its appearance, the tower becomes feet and the guild became a giant robot called Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. All the other Fairy Tail members are surprised seeing this giant robot moving it their direction. Meanwhile the fight between Natsu and Phantom Lord's Element 4, Totomaru continues. Due to the crumbling of some rocks from the Phantom Lord building, Happy is hit and loses consciousness. Totomaru claims that this is Phantom Lord most powerful weapon. Technically, as the guild is moving, so Natsu’s motion sickness is activated. Cana Alberona says to focus on the enemy in front of them and to forget about the giant moving building and to trust Natsu but Max Alors reminds her of Natsu's motion problem and Cana is shocked as she knows of Natsu motion problem. Totomaru seizes this opportunity and gets ready to launch his strongest attack, the Rainbow Fire on Natsu. Gray intervenes just in time and freezes Totomaru, and then Elfman sends Totomaru high up the sky with a kick. Outside the robot is completing a Magic circle, the one for Abyss Break. The guys have no choice other than to run and find the power source.Mirajane says that the circle will need about 10 minutes to activate, and also learns that inside, beside Natsu and Gray, there’s also Elfman her brother, which worries her. Cana tries to comfort her by saying that Elfman is a Fairy Tail wizard too. This however, doesn't make Mirajane any less worried, but Cana says that after the loss they suffered, Elfman tried to find a way to move forward. Mirajane wants to move forward too, so she hands herself to Jose, transformed as Lucy. Jose sees through it, and Mirajane feels the real weight of her powerlessness. Meanwhile, Elfman is confronted by Phantom Lord's Element 4, Sol... Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru (concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼, ''Ēra) *Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)) *Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō) *Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) Spells used *Rainbow Fire (七色の炎, Reinbō Faia) Navigation Category:Manga